


«Мама – анархия, папа – стакан портвейна...»

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [17]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	«Мама – анархия, папа – стакан портвейна...»

– Брэд, аккуратнее! Я тебе не тренажёр по отработке первой медицинской помощи...

Я могу нести какую угодно чушь: послабления или прекращения экзекуции мне всё равно не добиться, так почему бы тебя и не поотвлекать? Ты уверенно заканчиваешь перевязку  моего  многострадального плеча, не обращая на болтологию ровным счётом никакого внимания. Чёрт! Больно... Мстишь, что ли?! Ну да, я, конечно, пытал тебя минут десять назад, но это же было для твоего собственного блага! И как ты только позволил этому суррогату себя ранить?!

– Вот почти и всё, – обнадёживаешь ты, вкалывая мне обезболивающее.

– И это ты назвал "небольшими трудностями"?!

Пришло время дать волю накопившемуся возмущению. Ты просто пожимаешь плечами, лучше любых слов ставя точку до начала разбора полётов. Нет, подожди, я  ещё  не всё сказал и кое-что вовсе даже не спросил.

– Нет, ты мне ответь!

– Шульдих, пойдём спать. Не знаю, как ты, а я чертовски устал.

По здравом размышлении, пожалуй, соглашусь последовать твоему ценному указанию.

Добираемся до постели и проваливаемся в сон, наверное, раньше, чем наши головы соприкасаются с подушками.

Утро в полвторого дня – это просто замечательно. Плотный завтрак или лёгкий обед – кому как больше нравится. И даже ноющая рана не может испортить солнечного настроения.

Напряжение последних двух недель наконец-то исчезло. Потрясающая лёгкость во всём теле, словно с ног сняли колодки.

Но, кажется, вчера я всё-таки забыл выяснить интересующую меня деталь:

– Брэд, так ты спросил у Бергера, кем была его мамочка?

– Шульдих, мне было немного не до его генеалогического древа.

– Я же просил.

– Наши гены послужили основой для создания этого клона.

– Я знаю. Напоминаю, официальщину мы читали вместе. Но всё-таки ответь, кто его мать?

И вот только не надо читать мне научно-популярную лекцию на тему генетики.

– Пробирка.

– Пробирка?

– Да.

– Значит, еврейская.

– Почему?

– Ну сам посуди: американец, немец, японец и лучшее в мире медицинское оборудование!


End file.
